The Story of a Lonely Inventor
by KawaiiKelly03
Summary: This is a Kururu story. It's about how Kururu became the Keron he is today. You will understand how he became a mad inventor, how he was able to be in the top team-force, and how he created the most amazing weapon ever.
1. Introduction: STUPID FROG!

"STUPID FROG!"

A familiar stomping noise from upstairs came rumbling downstairs to the yellow star door. Inside the basement door a green frog stumbles to his feet at the sound and takes cover cowardly under a pillow. The green frog jumped and whimpered as the yellow star door busted open. The smell of modeling paint filled the air.

"Aright where is he?" Demanded Natsumi as she looked around the room. There he was, the yellow frog sitting at the long square meeting table with his feet up, his arms crossed, and his back toward the fuming girl. He continued listening to music despite the ruckus she has caused. Natsumi stomped her way over and pulled the plug out of the yellow frog's MP3 player. The frog stopped taping his feet and turned his seat around slowly to face Natsumi.

"What do you want?" He cooed.

"Kururu, I want to know why the hell you put this in my room?!" Dangling from Natsumi's petit thumb and index finger was a gray pen with Kururu's signature on top of it.

"Kukuku!" Cooed Kururu, he placed his yellow hand over his mouth to control his laughter.

"That is a weapon. You press the top button of the pen and it turns into one of the Keron Forces strongest weapon. It's a great disguise don't you think?"

"IT BLEW UP MY STERIO!" Yelled Natsumi as her face almost touched his.

"Kukuku! Well then I guess it works!" There was a pause, his eyes sharply shinned toward Natsumi's, "Thanks for being my test dummy." Natsumi stomped her feet.

"I am not your test dummy!...That's it!" Natsumi slammed the pen on the table in front of the jeering frog, "I've had it with your STUPID useless inventions! Why do you do this YOU JERK?!"

Stricken by Natsumi's remark, Kururu's glare sharpened. Without taking his eyes off of Natsumi, he got up from his chair. Natsumi's face softened a little over his strange silence and piercing glare. Kururu put his hand on his hip. His glare got sharper and said in a deep soft voice.

"That...Natsumi…is none of your business." And just like that, Kururu turned away without saying a word, leaving the room with silence and confusion. Natsumi turned to the green frog that was observing from a safe distance. He looked up at Natsumi's sad face.

"Keroro…What did I do wrong?"


	2. Chapter 1: In The Meeting Table

In the long square meeting table, everyone gathered in silence trying to absorb what happened moments ago.

"I've never seen him so hurt before," Said Natsumi as she stared blankly at the gray table, "What did I do wrong?"

"We know you didn't mean it to go that far." Said the red frog with his arms crossed.

"That's right! You just didn't know." Said the blue frog.

"Didn't know what?" Asked Natsumi as she took her gaze off the table. There was silence. Natsumi gave a big sigh as she fell back to her chair. She crossed her arms and gave a small grunt, "Why does he create these stupid inventions anyway?" Natsumi looked up among the silence and saw Keroro in deep thought.

"Gero…there was a time where Kururu created an invention that almost seemed real." Keroro looked up at the rest of the frogs thoughtfully, "Giroro, Dororo, Tamama…we were all there…we all saw. It all started way back when we were teenagers…we began our training for the Keron Army…

1994, Planet Keron. Within the Keron Military Training Base Sector 6 Technology Advancement Team, a yellow frog sits in his dim little lab looking over some blue prints.

The Technology Advancement Team had a project for their students. Their project was to create an armed robot to fight by their side during battle.

The frog's glasses reflected the sparks of light from the scrap metal he was trying to form.

Kururu took it very seriously. He never once smiled or cooed. With this invention...if he does it right...it will get him to the top team to serve for the head of the Keron Army which is what we are in right now…sort of, de arimas.

Kururu sighed and whipped the sweat from his forehead.

"It's finished." He said, taking a deep breath. He stepped back to look at his creation. It was a girl robot. She had communication robotic ears peaking through her short blond hair. Her eyes were softly shut and her pink lips were slightly parted. A red collar was wrapped around her thin neck.

She looked like any other girl you would see in the galaxy, but when Kururu turned her on she was like any other robot obeying their master.

Kururu's hand went up the robot's soft arm until he reached a swirl tattoo on her shoulder.

"Puchito!" Said Kururu as he pressed the button. The swirl tattoo glowed and suddenly disappeared. The robot's eyes open wide and her body jerked. Her eyes were gray and lifeless focusing on her target. The collar suddenly became an armored suit covering up her whole body. She looked at Kururu and said, "Hello Master Kururu." Kururu's evil smile trickled up to his glasses.


	3. Chapter 2: Natsumi!

"Natsumi!" Shouted the red frog as his hands slammed on the table. Everyone turned to the fuming frog.

"What's wrong Giroro?" Asked Natsumi.

"Keroro!" Said Giroro shakily, "I just realized something. Do you remember Kururu's robot's suit and what it looked like?" Keroro stood there in deep thought trying to remember. Then suddenly he jumped, slammed his hands on the table and looked at Giroro with the same shocked look.

"It looks like!" Both Giroro and Keroro looked at Natsumi.

"Natsumi's armor!" They both said.

"Eh! Me?"

"But why would he do that?" Giroro asked thoughtfully as he sat back down. Everyone sat in silence trying to unfold the mystery. Natsumi looked down and touched her neck where the collar has been for her armor.

Why? She asked herself.

Anyway, just like any other invention, Kururu had to test the robot in a virtual simulation test.

"There are 10 levels." Said Kururu behind the glassed observation room, "1 being the lowest and 10 being the highest. Your job is to complete all these levels to become a member of my team. Do you think you can handle it?" Kururu's glasses reflect the light of the computer as he smirked with excitement.

"I will do all I can Master Kururu." Responded the robot. Kururu's yellow hands ran across the key board.

"Level 1 activated. Go 463!" Shouted Kururu as he pressed the green button. Kururu's computer beeped and screeched.

The computer's simulation test is a series of practices of weapons and machines that a Keron would encounter during war. It's like a virtual training camp getting ready for the actual thing. We have as well to train on…well…sort of. Anyway, what the computer does during the test is to scan your abilities. Well...when the computer scanned 463's abilities...they were more than what Kururu had imagined.

Inside the simulation testing room, 463 studied her surroundings. Her gray eyes focus in and out scanning for any movement. Soon enough a machine approaches her. It was armed and ready to fire. 463 targeted the machine and quickly put her armor on. The machine stopped. A red beam scans her whole body.

"Target not apical for this simulation training. Power level is too great for level 1 though 10. Simulation training shutting down." Said the computer. 463's armor disappeared and she looked at Kururu through the observation window waiting for the next command. Kururu was stunned. He grinned and said, "Well done 463! You may take your leave from the simulation training room." He turned his chair away and said to himself, "Well...this should be interesting. Kukuku!"

Kururu seemed to be successful in creating a intense strong robot, but he was not the only one who was working hard to become part of the top team of the Keron Army.

"Pupupu!" Chipper a young Keron, "This is my chance! I will not let him win! Pupupu!"


	4. Chapter 3: So What Happened?

"So what happened?" Asked Natsumi, "Did he still train his robot?"

"Since 463's abilities were too great for the computer's simulation test the only way to train her was to take her out into the real Keron combat training. Which was something we all went through." Said Giroro.

"Combat training?"

"Yes," Said Dororo, "Training out in the battle field with real weapons and machines."

"What did she do for training?"

"Gero…"

Kururu did everything a Keron would go through, but in an extreme matter. He tests her strengths, agility, and power. They went for days practicing and as the days went by the project deadline came closer, but Kururu had something to do first before that day came.

"That will be all 463" Said Kururu, he got off from his flying craft and turned off the missile machine. 463's armor disappeared, "Yes master Kururu."

They walked together back into the lab were Kururu got a phone call.

"Yes," Kururu said into the receiver, "Yes we will be there. Thank you sir. See you soon. Bye." 463 studied Kururu as he put the phone back into the wall. His face was pale and stern. He wiped the sweat that trickled down his neck. 463 reached her hand out toward Kururu and said, "Mas…"

"463," Interrupted Kururu, "We got one more business we need to do before tomorrow comes. Let's go." 463 watched as Kururu picked up his laptop bag. He threw it over his shoulder and started to walk slowly towards the door. 463 cocked her head and opened the door for her master. They were walking past the military base gate when 463 stopped in front of the gate and watch Kururu exchange his ID to the military guard.

"Master Kururu," She said, "What business do we have beyond the base?"

"Just business that I have to take care of outside the base," He said as he put his ID back into his pocket, "A soldier like you should always go places no matter if it's familiar to you or not. You are going to be going places you are not familiar in battle. It should not bother you. Robots don't feel anything at all." 463 just stood there unsure whether to cross the gate or not. Kururu sighed, "Come on." Kururu grabbed her hand and guide her through the gate. 463 studied his hand holding hers. Her eyes focused in and out figuring how to respond toward Kururu's action. Finally, she closed her hand so that she was holding his hand too.

They walked on a long dusty road which seemed like forever. They passed through little towns and villages until they reached the city. There, they took a hover taxi taking them deeper within the busy city. The taxi stopped and dropped them off at a little circle where people shopped and sat outside of cafés sipping their purple jiggling smoothies. 463 looked around to scan the area for any signs of danger. When she saw Kururu walking toward the nearest café without her, she stopped and ran after him. Kururu stopped at a table where a blue Keron was staring at his laptop intently. He was bigger and taller than Kururu. His hands were old and fragile as he ran them across the key board. He was wearing a white lab coat that rustled through the breeze. His neck was covered by the long collar and his white half moon specks covered his black eyes as they scanned through the laptop screen. His eyes slowly looked up at Kururu's stern face. He closed his eyes and slowly took off his glasses. He then placed them on the table and crossed his legs.

"Glad you could come Kururu." He said deeply. Kururu saluted to him, "Thanks for your help sir."

"Hmm…Still calling me sir I see." He opened his eyes to see 463 following Kururu and saluting too.

"And this must be 463," He said as he got up to shake her hand, "Pleasure to meet you" 463 studied his hand shaking hers. In responds she shook back.

"Please have a seat," He said as he sat back down. Kururu and 463 did what they were told. The blue Keron stared at 463. His eyes wandered up and down studying Kururu's invention.

"So the deadline is tomorrow and you came for my help." He said as he picked up his glasses.

"I did not come for your help. I came for your opinion," Kururu said sternly, "You made it before and I want to see what I need to do to make it too." The blue Keron looked at Kururu with awe.

"You really want to make it do you son?" He said softly. Kururu looked down and frowned, trying not to blush.

"NUMBER 25! YOUR ORDER IS READY!" Said the intercom of the café. The blue Keron looked up at the sound and then looked down at his feet frowning.

"Kururu, please help your old man and get my order please." Kururu got up and turned toward the pickup station. He shot a questionable glare at the blue Keron before he marched forward. 463 watched Kururu walk away when the blue Keron spoke softly, "Now we are alone." 463 turned toward the blue Keron. He stared at her with a huge smile upon his face.

"Kururu is really intelligent when it comes to creating his own inventions, but this is incredible!"

"I don't understand what you are talking about sir."

"You are created beyond anything any Keron has ever done. You see…" He laid back in his chair closing his eyes, "Just as you were being created, I stopped by to see how my son was doing. Like always, he was asleep at his computer, but that's when I saw in a tank right in front of him was you…well parts of you." 463's eyes narrowed uncertainly. The blue Keron looked up from his chair and leaned toward her with an excited look on his face.

"Can't you see! You are half. Half machine and half…life. You are alive 463…you're real."

"I don't understand sir." The blue Keron looked at 463 with awe. He placed his hand lightly on hers. 463 stared at the contact.

"You will understand someday 463…someday." The blue Keron let go and leaned back in his chair again with arms crossed as Kururu returned with three purple jiggling smoothies.

"Ah! Thank you my son." Said the blue Keron as he took one of the smoothies. Kururu eyed at the blue Keron suspiciously as he sat back down slurping on the smoothie.

"Son," Began the blue Keron, "I want to warn you about the dangers of this assignment." The blue Keron looked around suspiciously. He then leaned toward Kururu and whispered, "I'm just telling you from experience, but there are many Kerons out there that will do anything to win and be with the top team. I mean anything! They might even kill you."

Kururu laughed, "Kill me? That's just silly! Who will kill me? I have no enemies!"

"Kururu, I'm just telling you…"

"Look!" Said Kururu as he stood and slammed his hands on the table.

"I did not come here to be reprimanded about the non-existing dangers of this assignment! I came here for some help and if you are not going to help me then we will just leave!"

The blue Keron sighed, closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. A slight grin came upon his face. Still stubborn I see. Well then I will pray for your safety.

He looked up at Kururu and said, "Well, there is nothing else for me to say. Your invention is created well as always. I wish you luck at tomorrow's test." Kururu stood up strait and saluted, "Thank you sir!" 463 followed and walked with Kururu back to the cab. The blue Keron smiled, waved and watched them go. Once they left, the blue Keron frowned and a slight darkness fell on his face.

Please be careful….my only son.


	5. Chapter 4: The Next Day Was The Deadline

The next day was the deadline. All Kerons from the Sector 6 Technology Advancement Team needed to report to the arena to take their test. Now this is no ordinary test that you would take in school…no…this test was a battle between all robots and their creators…a battle to see who can make it to the top. It was a very important day for all of them because the head of the Keron Army was watching. We were there as well watching from the audience. The atmosphere…the tension was very high. Kero…

"ALL CONTESTERS REPORT TO THE CENTER OF THE ARENA!" Echoed the intercom. Slowly all of the creators and their robots marched to the center of the dusty battlefield. A big screen suddenly appeared in front of all of them.

"Contesters," Said the head Keron of the Keron Army, "I just want to congratulate you for making it this far. Your technology intelligence is very important for our invasion and I'm sure all of you worked very hard. I really appreciate your hard work and you should be proud of your creations. We will pare you up to the best of our ability and who ever makes it to the top will win and become part of my Keron Army. So do your best!"

"DE ARIMAS!" Replied the crowed as they saluted to their leader. The leader saluted back and disappeared. Suddenly brackets appeared on the big screen and the pairing began. All of the contestant's picture appeared one by one on the screen. Kururu scanned the screen to see who he was paired up with. An orange Keron appeared right next to his picture. He nodded and started to walk to his designated area. Tororo watched as he walked away into the shadows and muttered to himself, "I'm coming for you Kururu."

The contest started by the sound of the horn. One by one the contesters battled their drones. Those who were successful moved on to the next round while those who were not sadly had to pick up the pieces of their defeated robots. Kururu was very successful at each round. It was an easy battle for 463, but Kururu never let his guard down. Kururu was determined to make it to the top and he never stopped. After what felt like hours of battling drones after drones, Kururu finally made it to the final battle and I bet you can guess who made it too...Gero…

"No way?! Tororo?!" Exclaimed Natsumi, "That annoying little monster that works for your evil brother?!"

"Giro!" Giroro felt a knife run through his heart. He rubbed his head nervously, "Uh….yeah…"

"He so young though! How did he make it into the competition?" Asked Natsumi.

"Tororo was just like me," Smiled Tamama, "A child prodigy. When children show signs of advanced knowledge or skills, the Keron Army acknowledge their talents and allows them to enlist if they so choose. Tororo had the smarts while I have the skills!" Tamama winked out of pleasure in his accomplishments. He then flicked a french fry up in the air and caught it in his mouth.

Natsumi looked at Keroro and asked, "So what happened next?"

"Well Kururu never even knew Tororo, so I bet you can imagine that it was an awkward battle for him. However, when you are in the Keron Army, sometimes your enemies might know more about you than you think. So it is always best to be on your guard."

"I guess you can say a secret admire?" Smiled Moi-chan.

"More like a creepy stalker." Said Natsumi, not amused.


	6. Chapter 5: PUPUPU!

"PUPUPU!" Jeered the tiny Keron, "We finally meet Kururu!" Kururu just stood on his hoover platform staring intently at the young Keron. There was a long awkward silence.

"Uh...don't you what to know who I am?" Asked Tororo awkwardly.

"I really don't care," Responded Kururu as he picked his nose out of boredom. Tororo jerked, appalled from his rudeness.

"I've been watching you Kururu!" Cried Tororo as he pointed toward the yellow frog, "You were always the top student in our Technology Advancement Team! No one could measure up to you and your precious skills, but what about the rest of us huh?! We get nothing except the shadow you stowed upon Kerons like us! I swear I am going to beat you Kururu, so I can be able to show the world that the underdogs can be the best too!" At this time Tororo threw a cube onto the battle field that poofed into Zaku, a life size Gundam model robot.

Kurur grinned, "Feh! How childish!...Go 463!"

463 leaped into the battlefield and transformed into her armor. She stood in front of her opponent ready to battle as she scanned his abilities.

Tororo was rolling around laughing in his hoover platform, "LOOK HOW TINY SHE IS! HAHAHA!….CRUSH HER ZAKU!"

The big model clenched his fist and started to slam it down on top of her. BOOM! Went the ground beneath his hand. Zaku lifted his fist to see the results of the robot girl. He was baffled to not see anything on the crushed ground. Suddenly, Tororo noticed a speck running behind his robot.

"ZAKU LOOK OUT! BEHIND YOU! SHE HAS MORPHING ABILITIES!"

Zaku looked over his shoulder confused when suddenly 463 appeared and locked him into a choker hold. Zaku grabbed her arm and flung her over his shoulder. Down to the ground she went. Before she got a chance to get up, Zaku pointed his machine gun at her face.

"Die!" Smile Tororo as Zaku pulled the trigger. Bullets went flying. It was no use though because the bullets just bounced off her body.

"Tsk! Bullet proof!" Frowned Tororo. Suddenly, 463 shrunken herself and ran behind Zaku once again. She then grew back into his height and did a swift kick. Zaku tripped and fell on his face hard. 463 then summoned a missile that appeared on her right shoulder. She fired it right into Zaku's back.

"95%" Said Kururu into the microphone, "We are going to have to do better than that 463 if we want to beat this creap!"

"Yes Master," Replied 463. As Zaku slowly starts to get up, wings appeared on 463's back. Zaku looked at her with his red eye as she leaped into the air.

"An aerial fight?! That's not fair!" Growled Tororo, "Grrrr! Crush her Zaku! Throw rocks at her!"

Zaku did what he was told and started to throw boulders at her. One by one 463 blasted them with her missiles and with her own fists. When there was a break, 463 took a chance and attacked Zaku with a laser sword. This went on for a while.

"Grrrr!" Muttered Tororo to himself, "At this rate I am going to lose! And then I will never make it to the top Keron Army! I need to do something quick!" Tororo scanned the battlefield. He watched as Kururu was typing furiously on his computer. Suddenly, a wide grin appeared on Tororo's face.

"To win any kind of battle I need to take out the ring leader. PUPUPU!" He then whispered directions into his microphone. Zaku stopped throwing boulders and grabbed 463 with his big hands. He then threw her to the side and jumped high in the air with all of his strength. When he landed, boulders lifted from the ground. Zaku then kicked a couple of boulders high in the air towards Kururu's platform.

"You are almost there 463," Said Kururu into the microphone, not noticing the boulders falling above, "He is down to 42%. One more blow and you are…" Kururu started to notice the shadow above him. He looked up to see what it was, but it was too late. The boulders fell right on top crushing him and his hoover platform to the ground. 463 was on the side recovering from the toss when she saw her master fallen. Her cold grey robotic eyes widen as she said, "Master?" All of a sudden, pupils appeared in the robot's eyes. The lifeless color started to glisten into a sea of blue. "Master?" The corners of her blue eyes started to produce water.

" MASTER KURURU!" She cried as tears fell from her face. She got up and flew right through Zaku's body, disabling him.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Cried the little Keron.

It was dark underneath those boulders and it started to get even darker.

"Ugh…" Grunted Kururu. He started to feel faint.

"My glasses…" He said as his one free arm reached for his broken specks, "I can't see a thing...I can't breathe...I'm going to die here…"

All of a sudden Kururu heard a faint cry calling his name.

"Huh?…Who's that?" Said Kururu breathless.

"Kururu…" He started to see a light. Am I dead? He thought. One by one the boulders started to disappear. Kururu then saw a figure frantically removing the boulders. _An angel?_ The figure started to come closer. "Kururu!" It cried. Kururu was beginning to black out when he saw 463's face looking at his. She looked different and sounded different. The last thing Kururu saw was 463's blue eyes and tears running down her face.

_463?...How?...Ugh...Help me…_

And then…total darkness came.


End file.
